Dark Storm the Porcupine
I only live to repent my sins, so if you're going to start something with me make sure your gonna finish it '-Dark Storm the Porcupine' 'BIO' Name: goes by Dark storm Real Name: Rodrick Stormery Darkonson Age: 17 Type of combat: Close combat Type: Power Weapons: '''his father's duel desert double bladed swords '''Tribe: The Roge Echidnas (deceased) Species: African porcupine Eleamental Power: Dark anti-matter Relationship: Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia Likes: Shadows, Thunder Punch and friends, cake, time traveling, peace and quiet, His memories of his parents Dislikes: 'The Rouge Echidnas, His evil brother '''Job: '''Time traveler 'Family Mother: Mayomel the Porcupine Real Father: Mowell the Hedgehog Dad/Step Father: Norman Darkenson Echidna Older Brother/Step-Brother: Narcro Darkenson the Echidna Grandfather( mother's side): David gram the Porcupine 'History ' Dark Storm was born only 2,000 years after the great Changing (an even in which Mobian DNA was sent throughout the planet causing the first Vexian animal tribes to form). His mother was a refugee that escaped theVexian Tribal War. The war was about which tribes would have what land and who would have a monster gem hidden in their walls. Due to this event she fled to a small echidna tribe where she gave birth to a black porcupine. Dark Storm grew up in the tribe and was trained in dark anti matter combat. His step father was an Echidna who believed that the next generation who wielded great power was going to rule the future. The Monster gems during this time were all stolen and kept hidden in this renegade tribe of Echidnas. Dark Storm's father Norman wanted to use their negative energy to stop the war and put their race on top! His mother tried reasoning with his father but he refused. On the Vexian date (Monfer 3rd, the year 4050) His step father Norman and the Dark Echidna Council used his dark matter spells to copy the small Monster gems, one set was the original and the others were dark. They were called the Normoner gems. They are dark copies of the original Monster gems. His father lost all sense and fell into the dark power. Dark Storm’s mother tried to tell Norman that this was a bad idea and why not to do this. He wasn't listening to her at all, so she snatched the gems from him before he and the rest of the Dark Echidna council could do the darkening ritual which would fuse the gems to one set, making them forever dark. Because of that Norman pulled out his duel desert double bladed swords and brutally murdered her! Dark Storm saw the ordeal at the age of 9! Due to his rage he used Monster Control releasing the monsters on the tribe thus killing everyone. He soon took the dark Normoner gems and sent them to the future using dark magic. He was successful but paid a great price. He was forever linked to the gems and now has their power, this may seem cool but it’s a curse because he hears all the negative, evil, and sad thoughts of people including the screams of death from the tribe he massacred. Another price was that he must travel through time line every time to stop great catastrophes from happening in the future, if he doesn't the gems could be re-activated and used again. He gets the name Dark Storm because there is always an evil dark catastrophe coming when he shows up (he's the calm before the "storm"). 'Skills ' Dark Storm can time travel using dark magic. He also can seal away the powers of the Dark monster gems.He is a skilled swords men and uses his father's duel desert double bladed swords as a painful reminder of his family's past. Dark Storm can use dark matter all around him. He uses it in the form of small explosions to energy beams, Dark matter energy is one of the most powerful and and lost types of elemental powers having an advantage over fire, water, ice, electricity, ground, etc... It's only elemental weakness is green/life energy (which is also a rare and lost type of elemental power).. Dark Storm is very agile and can easly hide in the shadows making him a great spy. Dark Storm can make inanimate shadows that can fight for him. Dark Storm has studied the ancient lost arts of fighting styles that were common in his now extinct tribe, this means he excels in long and close combat. Dark Storm can use a shield move he calls Sorrow's Grace. He can release all the shadow monsters from the dark gems but only has limited control.Dark Storm has one of Vexia's last true super forms, he is invulnerable at the time and he can fly. His form is short and has a did affect of giving the user a small time of so called "lagging of the brain" which causes the user to become slow for a good 5 mins. 'Monster Gem User' Dark Storm can only control the Dark Monster Gems ( Normoner Gems). He can summon figure shadows of ' ' the real monsters sealed inside the Monster Gems. Due to them only being a copy of the original gems, Dark Monster Gem monsters are very hard to control and when the gems are only used to go into a super form, they only give a short amount of time, so even though they are stronger in power quantity the user has a shorter super time span. 'Weakness' Due to him being the Normoner gem guardian, he has a bad mental state (remember that he can feel all the negative emotions of all Vexians on the planet). Even though he has spent years doing mental training and is now able to block out many of thoughts thoughts (and is able to even read minds) they still take a toll and especially if they are truly dark thoughts. Dark thoughts are very strong negative emotions, these can send Dark Storm in a giant mental shut down causing him to be hysterical and cry or scream out of nowhere. He also loses allot of power when time jumping, thus making him extremely weak after entering another time line 'Friends/Allies ' Thunder Punch the mongoose Blue Jay the blue bird Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Dark Ace the mongoose Wing the flying squirrel Sara the Seedrian Malik lucas the human Amir Cooper the human Jacob the Hedgehog Rodney the rhino Vallery the hedgehog Lemony the butterfly Hanna the Dog Mai the Cat Octo the Octopus Shadow (other dimension) Knuckles the echidna (other dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other dimension) 'Foes/Villans (to be continued)' Dr.Eco Dr.Eggman (other dimension) Kilam Sacul the Red Sin User Freddy the hedgehog Dark Ace the Mongoose Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light Narcro Darkenson the Echidna 'Stories or events involved in' Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) 'Relationships' Dark Storm and Thunder Punch are great friends and always spar with each other when they get to meet. Dark Storm met T.P when he was on a time mission to stop a catastrophe of letting Dr. Eco release the Shadow monsters from the Dark gems. When Thunder Punch wanted to help Dark Storm refused and left to take on the Dr himself. He was left badly injured when all of a sudden Thunder Punch comes in to save him. Thunder Punch took on Dr. Eco and stopped him before he could release the shadow monsters. That day Dark Storm realized that his burden wasn't his own and that he could rely on friends. Dark Storm and Dark Ace share a mutual respect for each other. They both have lost families and believe they can overcome it (one through a gain of power and the other through a road of repentant for ones sins). Dark Storm and Dark Ace do really well on missions together and actually cause more good than they'er known for. 'Gallery' New Dark Storm.png|Dark Storm's new look Dark storm.png|Dark storm the porcupine Darkstorm.png|Dark Storm request by SKF92 SAM 0251.jpg|Dark Storm Request by Staticcat Screen Shot 2 finished.jpg|Dark Storm and Sam battle it out|link=Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) Dark Storm's Logo.png|Dark Storm's Logo Ebony X Dark Storm.jpg|Ebony x Dark Storm by Baine_the_hedgehog|link=Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia Dark Storm.jpg 'What You Didn't Know?' *Dark Storm was originally supposed to be Thunder Punch's clone but I ruled out that idea. *Dark Storm's final appearance is what I’ve thought off a month ago even though he was thought off 4 years ago. *He was thought of in 7th grade by my close cousin Amir... I have never used him in a story until last year * Dark Storm was originally purple with black hair, then black with blond hair and now he's black with purple highlights Category:Sonic fan charicters Category:Neutral Category:Power Type Category:Skill Type Category:Hero Category:Time traveler Category:Cursed Category:Monster Gem user Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Characters with Dark Powers Category:Uses weapons Category:Sword wielder Category:Vexian Category:Porcupine Category:Characters